Le frère que j'ai retrouvé
by Snape02
Summary: Six mois après les évènements du dernier opus, Jean Descole décide de réparer les choses. POV Descole. Spoilers Professeur Layton et l'Héritage des Aslantes


**Un petit one-shot sans prétention pour passer la soirée ^^ Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**

* * *

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Je viens rencontrer le professeur Layton. Lançais-je d'une voix dont je peinais à cacher le tremblement.

Une demie-seconde. Pendant une demie-seconde, je pense bien que le morveux m'a reconnu. _L'apprenti du professeur Layton_ , je me fustige mentalement. Si je veux vraiment tenter une réconciliation, il vaut mieux commencer par ne plus insulter l'acolyte de mon frère. Mais quelques instants plus tard, le regard de Luke, qui m'avait semblé dans un premier temps soupçonneux, redevient candide et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. Il m'ouvre grand la porte qui nous séparait.

\- Bien sûr, entrez. Le professeur était-il au courant que vous alliez passé ? Me demande t-il en marchant vers les escaliers.

\- Non. Non, pas tout à fait. Je bafouille presque en regardant furtivement ce qui compose le hall d'entrée de mon jeune frère.

Je suppose un vilain rictus de passer sur mon visage lorsque je songe à l'absurde de la situation. Desmond Sycamore, alias Jean Descole, alias le-génie-du-mal-adorant-les-grosses-machines, est en plein stresse à l'idée de se retrouver face à son frère. Un frère que je connais, alors pourquoi m'inquiéter ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà essayé de le tuer, comme si je l'avais trahi ou bien qu'il m'avait arrêté dans mes idéaux de vengeance. Non vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en fais autant.

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut des escaliers, je ne peux m'empêcher de réajuster négligemment ma perruque blonde tout en tirant un peu sur ma veste verte trop petite pour moi. J'ai toujours été doué pour les déguisements mais aujourd'hui, je me demande bien comment les gens que je croise font pour ne pas me reconnaître.

\- Professeur Layton, un visiteur pour vous.

En entendant le nom de mon frère, je ressors brusquement de mes pensées. Je tourne presque immédiatement la tête vers la porte qui s'est ouverte sur le grand professeur aux cheveux châtains. Presque immédiatement, par politesse, un sourire coincé s'est figé sur mes lèvres. D'un pas pressé, je pénètre dans la nouvelle pièce et tends la main en direction de mon frère. Ce dernier s'en saisit sans tarder, et nous échangeons une poignée de main ferme.

\- Enchanté de vous voir, Professeur. Je lâche d'une voix cordiale, presque un peu trop cérémonieuse.

Très bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une grotte transformée en site aslant, six mois auparavant. Ce jour précis où j'avais pu rencontrer mon jeune frère sans porter le masque de Jean Descole. Cependant, je savais pertinemment à ce moment-là que nos chemins se sépareraient lorsque je trahirai mes nouveaux amis. Or, aujourd'hui, je n'ai strictement aucune envie de ce genre. Plus de TARGET, plus d'Aslantes, plus de vengeance. Juste un frère qui doit m'en vouloir pour tout ce que je lui ai fait. Un frère à qui j'aimerai demander pardon.

\- C'est un plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur...? Me demande mon hôte avec gentillesse.

\- Monsieur Jacques. Je me hâte de répondre, m'asseyant sur une chaise que le professeur m'indique. Je...Je suis français. Je viens vous voir car un mystère pèse sur moi et...Je pense que vous êtes l'homme qu'il me faut.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, je vous écoute. Réplique mon frère, après un discret signe à Luke pour lui faire comprendre de disposer.

Bon. Et bien le moment fatidique approche. C'est là que je suis censé déballer mon sac. Mais tandis que mes yeux se posent dans ceux dans mon vis-à-vis, j'hésite. Et s'il n'avait pas pardonné les évènements de sa dernière aventure ? Que dira t-il ? Alors je décide de mentir.

\- Je...Je suis à la recherche de mon frère. Expliquai-je, tendu. Il...Il a disparu il y a des années. J'ai besoin de vous.

Immédiatement, le regard d'Hershel se voile. Bien sûr, il fait tout pour conserver son sourire gentil, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Les disparitions ne sont pas mon fort. Réplique avec hésitation le professeur. Et puis...

Brusquement, il se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche d'une fenêtre pour laquelle il regarde le ciel, pensif. Oui, quelque chose cloche. Mais ce ne peut...Il ne...Cela ne peut pas être à cause de moi. Je veux dire, après tout ce que j'ai fait, mon frère ne peut pas...Certes, il s'imagine que je dois être mort, mais...Comment peut-on regretter quelqu'un qui nous a fait souffrir ?

\- Il va bientôt faire nuit, Monsieur Jacques. Me lance t-il par dessus son épaule. Je vous conseille de rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je...

Je suis ton frère, Hershel ! Regarde moi ! Regarde moi et vois ton grand frère, Desmond Sycamore, qui aimerait te dire qu'il t'adore. Hershel, retourne toi !

\- Je... Je ne vous indisposerai pas plus longtemps. Bonne soirée, Professeur.

Echec. Lamentable échec que ma performance aujourd'hui. Je commence à revenir sur mes pas, hésitant, me balançant d'un pied à l'autre, ravalant ma salive. Je ne peux pas ! Venir ici m'avait déjà demandé des heures d'hésitation, si je pars, je n'oserai jamais remettre les pieds ici. Hershel...Si cela tu m'avais reconnu, je n'en serais pas là.

\- Vous...Vous étiez l'homme qu'il me fallait. Répétai-je, le regard fixé sur la porte de la sortie. Car lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai retrouvé mon frère.

Hasardant un coup d'œil douloureux, je mis retournai un bref instant...Juste le temps d'observer le Professeur se retournant lui aussi, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Puis, l'instant suivant, je ne pus que pousser un gémissement étouffé en réceptionnant mon frère qui s'était jeté à mon cou.

\- Toi ! Toi ! Répète t-il, la voix pleine de larmes. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment ?!

Un douloureux sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Et voilà, la séance reproche est ouverte.

\- Comment tu as pu te faire passer pour mort durant six mois ?!

Les mots de mon frère tombent comme une épée de Damoclès sur ma tête. Quoi ?! Mon frère me fait des reproches, mais ce n'est même pas pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait, c'est pour...Pour l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles. Puis, daignant enfin relâcher la pression, Hershel s'éloigne un peu de moi, sans pour autant retirer ses mains de mes épaules, comme si j'allais m'envoler de nouveau.

\- Plus jamais. Me lance t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Plus jamais tu ne me fais de coups pareils...Bronev, Sycamore, Descole...Je m'en fiche. Tu es mon frère, et je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparés.

C'est à mon tour de sourire à mon frère. Et tout en répondant à ses ordres par l'affirmative, je me rends compte que je l'aime énormément, mon frère.


End file.
